Dogma: The Last Scion
by Jaded Baby
Summary: I continued Dogma. BethanyMetatron romance... pg-13 because i feel like it... and i'm thinking about making this a one-shot... what do you all think?


Chapter 1: "Good-bye"s and "Don't Go"s.  
  
"Didn't I tell you she was funny?" Metatron grinned while walking up the stairs. He stood there silently at the second step, pretending God had something to say, when really he was the one who was talking. 'Why must I leave? Shouldn't someone stay and take care of the newest Scion?'  
  
God smiled at him. 'Well, do you really think that Bethany would let you stay, if you were to?' Her eyes betrayed mirth at the thought of what Bethany could possibly do to piss off the angel.  
  
He shook his head. 'No, I suppose you're right. There isn't a reason to watch over them: they'll do fine on their own. But I do wish that she had needed help.'  
  
'So do I. You would make a wonderful surrogate father.' His deity giggled unmercifully, a light there that Metatron could not quite identify, as though there was some delicious joke he was missing. 'If she asks for you to stay, then I will allow you to.'  
  
The Metatron simply shrugged, and continued walking up the steps, though a lot more slowly than before.  
  
Bethany watched as he climbed the stairs, dutifully following his deity, keeping his eyes trained on the cloudy doorway of the church that was the gateway to heaven. She ran up the stairs, not able to let him leave for fear that she would never see him again. She reached out and grabbed his arm while he was on the very last step.  
  
"What?" He said crossly, and Bethany was surprised to find the slight trails of moisture that followed the contours of his cheeks as they fell. "What do you need, lass?"  
  
"Will you stay?" She asked softly, a bit embarrassed by the enormous thing that she was asking. "I don't want you to leave me. I don't want to face this alone. Please don't go, I love you!"  
  
The Metatron's look softened slightly, and he pulled her into his arms, holding her gently to his chest and he dropped a few tears on her hair. He looked questioningly at the Deity, who was standing on the top step smiling at though she had just watched a newborn baby cry. Metatron would know that look. She had watched Jesus' birth, and had gotten all teary-eyed. it was a bit frightening. 'I told you that if she asked for you to stay I would allow you to. You didn't honestly think that if I had said that she WOULDN'T have asked?'  
  
Metatron allowed a sheepish smile. 'I did think that.'  
  
The Divinity simply smiled and shook her head while laughing silently.  
  
"I'm staying." Metatron said softly while he gently hugged her.  
  
Bethany looked at God. "She'll be all right, won't she? I mean, does she have another voice, or is she now, well, voiceless?"  
  
"Oh, she'll be fine. As for other voices, she has Six of them, I think. Michael, Achaiah, and." He looked puzzled for a moment before saying with a shrug, "And four others."  
  
"What about Gabriel?" Bethany asked gently.  
  
"That's me." He grinned.  
  
"but. isn't. isn't your name Metatron?"  
  
"That's my title, Miss Sloane."  
  
"Oh." Bethany looked embarrassed. "What would you like me to call you?"  
  
"Gabriel." Metatron grinned, then his smile was lost to a frustrated pleading look. "PLEASE don't call me Gabe." He shuddered, and motioning to his deity, he muttered "I never did like that. SHE wanted to call me Gabe, but I've always hated that. she got a bit pissed when I wouldn't let her."  
  
"Never liked it either." Bethany smiled then pulled away, ran up to the Deity standing at the top of the stairs. She hugged the shocked looking divine being, then back away a step or two and said "Thank you, so much."  
  
The Deity nodded happily. Metatron walked up behind Bethany and murmured "She says that you are very welcome, and that she fixed you completely, you can have another baby if you want to."  
  
"Oh." Bethany's eyes filled up with tears. "Thank you. Oh, thank you." She started to cry silently.  
  
The Divinity walked over and patted her back. She lifted up her chin to see Metatron who looked a quite a bit worried. She transferred her thoughts to Bethany's brain, saying gently, 'Don't make him worry. It's not good to have him worry. He tends to make a baby of himself.'  
  
Metatron looked indignant. "Hey! I heard that! You forget that I can hear everything you say, seeing as I AM your voice."  
  
Serendipity smiled, after watching the scene. "You know, she's never even said anything to me. She must really like you."  
  
"That's a plus." Bethany beamed.  
  
"I really enjoyed meeting you." Serendipity walked over and hugged Bethany. "It was an honor. You did so well! I'll see you in a couple of years." She started to skip away, pausing to look over her shoulder, saying with an air of pleased self-indulgence. "I told you She was a woman." Serendipity caught up with the Deity.  
  
Rufus laid his hand on Bethany's shoulder. "She's not really a woman. She's not really anything."  
  
"No - She's something, alright. Something comforting." Bethany said softly.  
  
"Crisis of faith over?" Rufus asked with a mischievous grin.  
  
With a shrug and a lift of her eyebrows, Bethany replied, "I think I'm now burdened with an over-abundance."  
  
"When it rains, it pours. You saying you believe?" Rufus asked, astonished.  
  
"No." She put a hand on his shoulder. "I have a really good idea. Beliefs are too dangerous." She smiled brightly at the disgrunteled thirteenth apostle.  
  
He grinned and hugged her. "What you did was incredible. The Man was right about you. I'm going to go home and tell Him so." He looks apprasingly at Jay and Silent Bob. "And I'll put in a good word for you two as well." Rufus walked up the stairs, following Serendipity and God.  
  
"Thanks." Silent Bob said loudly. Jay whacked him on the arm and shook his head.  
  
Bethany watched with Metatron's arms wrapped around her waist while Serendipity, Rufus and God walked into a cloud of mist and disapeared. Jay and Silent Bob.  
  
Jay nudged Bethany with his elbow. "Wanna hear something sick? I got half a stock when she kissed me."  
  
Bethany shook her head and looked properly horrified. "JAY!"  
  
"I couldn't help it! That bitch was hot!"  
  
"Knock it off." Bethany said.  
  
"You know, pregnant women can have sex up unitl their third trimester."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." Bethany said sarcastically.  
  
"I know I will." Metatron hovered behind her, hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I thought Angels were ill-equipped?"  
  
"We are, except that SHE," He pointed at the sky. "Thought it would be a good 'going-away-gift' as she called it."  
  
Bethany got a mischevious grin.  
  
Jay muttered angrily "Sure, the angel thing gets one and the chick is all over him, but I've had one all my life and she IGNORES me."  
  
Bethany giggled as the cops started to show up. Metatron muttered "Uh-oh." He snapped his fingers, deprositing Jay and Silent Bob at a near-by bus stop with a medium sized wad of cash and then snapped his fingers again to take Bethany home.  
  
Setting her gently on her bed, he whispered, "Come on, my mis-informed lass, let's get at least those jeans off so you can sleep."  
  
She nodded and blinked sleepily, pulling off her shoes, socks, jeans, and pulling off her white shirt to reveal a tanktop underneath. He smiled softly and started to head out the door to sleep on the couch, but stopped when he heard her mutter, "No, no, don't go."  
  
"All right, Bethany, I'll stay." He shrugged off his jacket and shirt, sat on the side of the bed to remove his shoes and socks, and then curled up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He used the hold to pull her to him, and then placed a hand over her lower stomach, murmuring "The last Scion."  
  
*********End Of Chapter 1***********  
  
A/N: first dogma fic, please don't flame me, constructive crit is appriciated. 


End file.
